


Arder a través del cielo

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: En medio de la nada, entre Jedha y Yavin, hay un desierto que se extiende por días. Se puede rodearlo, deslizar por Eadu con los faros cortando la lluvia continua, pero esas montañas tienen ojos que persiguen a los desconocidos. Se puede ir al sur. La mayoría no, pero se puede. O se puede ir a través; ver el sol montar el cielo de adelante hacia atrás, dormir bajo las estrellas y escuchar a los lobos aullando su tristeza en la noche.Cassian tiene esta ruta escrita en sus huesos, la memoria muscular que los mantiene rectos y verdaderos, avanzando. Él piensa que se morirá aquí algún día, atrapado en el espacio entre los espacios. Lo está esperando.





	Arder a través del cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burning across the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776135) by [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh). 



> Notas de la traductora:  
> El español no es mi lengua madre, así que les pido paciencia. Si encuentran algún error, me agradecería muchísimo si me digan.
> 
> Estoy [aquí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/proto-kitteh) en tumblr.

En medio de la nada, entre Jedha y Yavin, hay un desierto que se extiende por días. Se puede rodearlo, deslizar por Eadu con los faros cortando la lluvia continua, pero esas montañas tienen ojos que persiguen a los desconocidos. Se puede ir al sur. La mayoría no, pero se puede. O se puede ir a través; ver el sol montar el cielo de adelante hacia atrás, dormir bajo las estrellas y escuchar a los lobos aullando su tristeza en la noche. Cassian tiene esta ruta escrita en sus huesos, la memoria muscular que los mantiene rectos y verdaderos, avanzando. Él piensa que se morirá aquí algún día, atrapado en el espacio entre los espacios. Lo está esperando.

Encuentran a Bodhi en la casa de Saw, encadenado en dios sabe qué y pareciendo que no ha dormido por tres días. Ellos no se molestan en preguntar si está bien, sólo lo abrochan en uno de los asientos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, los ojos de Cassian lanzándose entre la carretera y la figura temblorosa en su espejo retrovisor durante los próximos cien millas. A su lado, Jyn se mastica las uñas hasta la carne viva, las rodillas contra el pecho. Él quiere extenderle la mano, decirle que no es culpa suya que el hombre que la crió se convirtió en un loco, rodeándose de un ciclo interminable de almas perdidas que salían de una guerra que no dormía en sus mentes. No ayudaría, pero él quiere hacerlo de todos modos.

***

El tiempo se tarda dos días en capturarlos. Bodhi está temblando lo suficiente para desequilibrar la camioneta, sudando por su camisa. Se paran, una y otra vez, para que él poder vaciarse el estómago por la arena. Jyn parece lista para salir de su piel, atrapada en la incapacidad de resolver esto con los puños o el sexo. Kay, siempre el pragmatista, saca un mapa desgastado, dibuja círculos alrededor de cada hospital o clínica por millas. Bodhi sube de la camioneta, el estómago vacío pero todavía tratando de expulsar este zumbido extraño. Corre.

Corre, pero las piernas de Cassian son más largas, agarrándolo por la cintura y sobre su hombro a través de la arena. Ellos no van a un hospital. Bodhi vive, un luchador en alguna parte de sus huesos huecos. Se ve embrujado, sus ojos demacrados, oscuros, y hundidos se están escabulliendo por el paisaje como si algo lo caze. Si fuera un animal, sería un ciervo, quieto en el campo mientras sus oídos se crispen y cataloguen cada ruido.

Mira a Cassian, su agarre en el volante, la arruga cada vez más profundo entre sus cejas. Perdió sus gafas de sol en un restaurante dos estados antes, se siente que ha estado conduciendo en el sol durante días, espejismos brillando en el horizonte.

***

Jyn está detrás con Kay, probando sus límites y su suerte. Kay no le devolverá el coqueteo que ha inventado, pero tampoco será cruel. Su falta de interés en las mujeres o los hombres es una parte esencial de él, templado por un sarcasmo seco que atrae a cierto tipo de persona como la polilla a una llama.   
  
Cassian sabe cómo se siente ese rechazo, quince y demasiado grande para su piel,  apretujado contra la longitud fresca de la espalda de su mejor amigo y rezando para que no estuviera solo.

Bodhi extiende la mano, gira la perilla de la radio hasta que alguna guitarra solitaria se hace más fuerte y más débil. Cada silencio repentino roba el aliento de los pulmones de Cassian hasta que finalmente tiene que estacionarse a un lado y salir, la cabeza entre sus rodillas en el lado de una carretera en el medio de la nada.   
  
Él quiere besar a Bodhi, presionarlo contra el lado de la camioneta calentado por el sol, combinar sus espacios vacíos hasta que surge un hombre entero. Se pasa la mano bajo la camisa, a lo largo de la cresta de la cicatriz que debería haberle terminado. Pasa sus manos a lo largo de las cicatrices en sus muñecas, a miles de millas de su casa y por qué no lo han dejado morir.

Bodhi se acuclilla junto a él, silencioso y esperando. Cassian respira, cuenta las pecas dispersados por la nariz de Bodhi y mira hacia arriba al cielo deslizándose hasta el anochecer. El quiere.   
  
Eventualmente, Jyn lo empuja en la parte trasera de la camioneta, deslizando el asiento del conductor hacia delante con un largo chirrido de metal sobre metal. La mano de Kay en su cabello es familiar, dedos largos retorciendo las mechas en alguna apariencia de una trenza. Bodhi apaga la radio.   
  
Ellos respiran. Ellos conducen. Algún día este desierto terminará. Algún día Cassian se entrelazará los dedos con los de Bodhi y esperará el retroceso.

***

Se detienen en un motel, un faro de luz en este tramo vacío de la carretera. El letrero les parpadea "vacante, vacante". La presión del agua es débil, goteando por el cabezal de la ducha, pero Cassian permanece durante todo el tiempo que puede, llenando su boca una y otra vez con agua. Él lucha los nudos de su pelo y ignora resueltamente su pene.

Sólo hay dos camas. Jyn se estiró diagonalmente a través de una, con el tobillo entre los dedos de Kay. Cassian ha perdido algo allí, pero puede aguantar hasta la mañana. No piensa en Bodhi en la ducha.

Cassian se despierta de golpe cuando la cama se sumerge a su lado. La única luz en la habitación es el zumbido parpadeo de la televisión, estática dejado de emitir; La astilla de luz del aparcamiento entre cortinas gruesas. Bodhi le toca el hombro, dedos largos curvándose sobre el hueso. No puede manejar la dulzura allí, él no ha ganado esto. Él se aleja, los pies descalzos contra la alfombra áspera, apaga la televisión, apoya su frente contra el calor eléctrico de la misma. Las llaves están justo ahí. Podía huir.

Jyn se desplaza en la otra cama, sus brazos enredados con las piernas de Kay. Parecen paréntesis, curvados con mucho espacio entre las cinturas. Bodhi lo está observando. Podía huir. En vez de hacerlo, encuentra cigarrillos, se pone los pantalones y retuerce la cerradura de la puerta para permanecer abierta para que no se sienta la tentación de las llaves. El ladrillo afuera es áspero contra su espalda, todavía sosteniendo la calidez del día. Llena sus pulmones de humo, cierra los ojos contra la vacante vacante neón gritando al desierto. Exhala.

Bodhi abre y cierra la puerta con un clic silencioso. No va a escapar de esto, entonces. Abre los ojos, pero los de Bodhi están en otra parte, catalogando cicatrices. Su mano se extiende para tocar, pero Cassian la intercepta, presiona la palma y los dedos sobre su corazón acelerado. Bodhi lo envuelva, el pelo mojado en el hombro y las manos atrapadas entre los pechos. Su piel es luminosa, un marrón más oscuro que sus propios brazos escalados del sol; cabello negro y ojos oscuros y luz de la luna interrumpida por neón.

Bodhi dice: "¿Te acuerdas?"

Dice: "Casi me olvidé que eras real."

Cassian cierra los ojos, observa desaparecer el horizonte en mil fragmentos dorados de cristal. Mira la explosión convertirlos a todos en tanto polvo de estrellas. ¿Cuántas veces ha vivido esta vida, ha vivido y muerto y vivido de nuevo, para terminar aquí en un motel a las dos de la madrugada con Bodhi tocando su piel? ¿Cuántas más antes de perder la cabeza?

Cassian dice: "Siempre te recuerdo."

Dice: "Siempre le dejo lastimarte".

Bodhi se le apretuja, labios suaves susurrando perdón sobre su boca.

“Siempre me encuentras”. 

***

Esto es quienes son; Bodhi, Cassian, Kay y Jyn. Los otros actores cambian, dependiendo del viento y del mundo, pero ellos cuatro son la constante. Se forman mutualmente como los paréntesis de Jyn y Kay en la cama. Cassian, el guerrero que se pierde. Jyn, el rebelde buscando causas perdidas. Kay, el estadístico, resuelto y triste. Bodhi, la esperanza, el faro brillante, la chispa. Viven y mueren y se encuentran una y otra vez. En algún lugar del universo, todavía luchan, todavía buscan, todavía se abrazan en la oscuridad, las manos sujetadas por los tobillos y apretujadas contra la tranquilidad de los corazones latiendo.

En éste, Bodhi besa a Cassian, manos ásperas en pelo largo y suave buscando agarre en extremidades demasiado delgadas. En éste, empuja a Cassian en la camioneta y lo separa pulgada a pulgada para ver cómo se encajan. En éste, él ama.   
  
En cada universo a lo largo del tiempo, él ama.   
  
Mañana el sol se saldrá y se quemará a través del cielo. Ellos seguirán conduciendo durante días interminables, interminables. Tal vez mañana pongan la radio. Algo alegre, por una vez.   
  
Un poco de esperanza en el horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora orginal:  
> Así que, me tiró esto a archival_hogwash en un mensaje tumblr a las dos de la mañana y ella no corrió gritando, entonces seguí empujando hasta que esto sucedió. En esencia, después de los eventos de Rogue One, se quedan atrapados en un círculo de reencarnación. Esto es sólo un lazo. Si alguien quisiera ampliar esto, escriba otro círculo posible, me complacería muchísimo. Sé que esto es un poco raro, pero por favor, díme lo que piensas!


End file.
